1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash receptacles and, more particularly, to a trash receptacle assembly having an outer housing and a trash container sized and configured for removable receipt and support within the housing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Trash receptacles of various design are well known and used at virtually every public and private facility to provide a convenient means for people to dispose of unwanted articles of trash, including disposable cups, beverage cans, food containers and wrappers, and the like. Often, trash articles such as these still contain liquid or food when they are deposited in the trash can. It is, therefore, necessary to wash trash receptacles on a regular basis, after dumping the garbage contained therein.
Proper placement and maintenance of trash receptacles throughout a facility, such as a park or golf course, can help to minimize litter and damage to the environment, thereby maintaining the beauty and cleanliness of the facility. However, those which are commonly known and used at beaches, parks, golf courses, and the like are generally unattractive, and some are even unsightly. For instance, a great number of trash receptacles are constructed of wire or metal strips which are woven in a chain link type structure, leaving large openings about the sides of the trash can. This structure not only fails to hold the trash, especially smaller articles which tend to fall out through the openings, but it also causes the trash contained in the receptacle to be visibly exposed through the sides.
Other trash receptacles known in the art are made to be more attractive by providing a cabinet structure or decorative facing about the trash can. While this helps to enhance the appearance, by hiding the trash can, structures of this nature are typically difficult to clean and maintain. More specifically, the garbage deposited in trash cans sometimes overflows or spills from the can, especially if it is not emptied in a timely manner. If the can is contained within a cabinet structure, the garbage spills out into the cabinet interior surrounding the can. And, because trash can cabinets typically do not provide drainage means, rinsing of the interior with a hose is not practical.
In summary, the trash collecting assemblies known in the art are all generally limited in appearance and purpose, specifically for holding trash. Further, most of the trash cans in the related art are difficult to empty and wash in order to clean out spilled beverages and food.